


buzz buzz

by californiam (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bee - Freeform, Bees, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy, Honey, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, this is just some sciencey fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/californiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"trust me, harry. if it was up to me, i'd mate with you."</p><p>/in which harry and louis are worker bees and eleanor is the queen bee, and louis has to mate with her but doesn't want to because he loves harry/</p>
            </blockquote>





	buzz buzz

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what i'm doing here okay
> 
> i'm tired and full of honey

"buzz buzz," harry buzzed happily. "louuuuissss, wake up!" he nudged the other bee with his wing. "louis!"

louis eventually woke up, and he smiled very brightly when he saw his harry hovering above him. "morning, harry."

harry grinned like a child and poked louis multiple times with his legs. "louis, we need to get some honey!"

"okay, harry," louis replied, slowly getting up and flying off with harry to collect pollen. they went to all the pretty flowers in the meadow, and they were different colours. louis took the purple and yellow ones, while harry did the pink and green ones.

once they were all full of pollen, harry and louis flew over to the edge of the field. they buzzed in sync as they watched the other bees collecting nectar for the honey. "louis," harry said. "isn't your mating day tomorrow?"

louis sighed. "yes, harry, you know it is." harry pouted and louis frowned. he didn't want harry to be upset because he had to mate with the queen bee, eleanor. he didn't even like eleanor. she was mean and bossy.

"louiiiiiis," harry grumbled. "don't want you to mate with her."

"trust me, harry," louis replied. "if it was up to me, i'd mate with you." harry turned to face louis, smile so bright it could light up the world.

the pair stayed together for a while, bellies full of honey and hearts full of love. five minutes passed before harry spoke again. 

"then let's."

louis paused, completely bewildered by the idea. "let's mate? are you serious? worker bees don't mate, harry. it's not allowed. it's wrong. we have to mate with the queen."

harry sighed. "but louis," he mumbled, so quietly louis could barely hear him. "we could fly away together. no one ever has to know. we can make our own little beehive, you and me."

louis' eyes twinkled at the proposal, though he was still wary of the plan. "just us, harry? you don't think we'll need a queen to reproduce?"

harry smirked. "they'll have plenty of leftovers in the neighbouring hives. come on, louis. you know you want to."

it took a moment of reluctance, but Louis agreed. "okay, harry. i love you and i trust you and we'll make this work and we can do this."

harry smiled. "yes, louis, we can." he planted a soft kiss on louis' fuzzy cheek. "now let's go and empty out bellies and make some honey."

it was while they were flying back to the hive that one of their best friends niall came zooming up to them, doing loop-de-loops in mid-air and flying so frantically he was bound to crash. "hiya, guys!" he chirped, buzzing excitedly as he joined them. "why so happy?"

"harry and i are flying away together to start a new life," louis explained proudly.

"wow! can i come with ya?" niall asked, flipping and dipping in the air.

"of course you can, niall! why not bring deo, since he's practically your best friend?" harry answered with a smile.

"yes! i could do that!" niall zipped around in circles, flying in zigzagged patterns through the cool autumn air.

"calm down, niall," another of their friends, zayn, said, approaching them slowly with their friend liam by his side. then, to louis and harry, "what's gotten into him?"

"louis and i are flying away together to escape mating with the queen, and we invited niall and deo."

liam gasped. "is that allowed?"

"no, not really." louis said, smiling at harry. "but we're doing it anyway."

"can liam and i join you?" zayn asked quietly, making sure he wasn't inviting himself or offending anyone with the suggestion.

"zayn, are we sure we want to-"

"yes!!! oooooohmyyygosshhhhh yes! pleeeeeease, liam!" niall interrupted liam with a loud scream of approval and lots of somersaults.

"okay, um, if it's alright with louis and harry," liam said carefully.

louis smiled. "of course, liam."

so the five of them flew back to the hive to make the last bit of honey from the nectar in their bellies and collect deo, and once they made sure he was up for it they flew back out into the field, niall flying in crazy patterns and deo laughing at how silly he was. zayn had to keep reassuring liam they'd be fine, and if liam didn't believe him, he'd shower him with kisses and liam would have no choice but to agree. harry and louis stayed side-by-side the whole time, not separating at all. they were sure there was a better life ahead, one where they could be happy together and not have to mate with any queen.


End file.
